


Those Who Dream By Night

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is Reid's favorite night of the year, for more than one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Dream By Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual fluff. Written for the LJ comm 50ficlets, Table one, Prompt #34, Cross. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Title taken from a quote by T.E. Lawrence. Spoilery, detailed notes at the end.

Reid loved Halloween. It had been his and Tyler's favorite holiday since they were kids. What wasn't to love? They had a built-in excuse to eat mountains of candy and act silly. Well, sillier than usual.

Each year brought a competition for a better costume than the one before. Grade school Halloweens promised trick-or-treating, pumpkin carving, sneaking to watch scary movies and Halloween parties filled with games and laughter.

Then, as they got older, came more opportunities to stay up late playing pranks and telling ghost stories to scare their friends, to pig out on junk food and watch even scarier movies. Best of all, Halloween of their eighth grade year was when Reid finally got up the nerve to tell Tyler how he felt about him.

Reid and Tyler's Halloween parties in high school became legendary among the Spencer elite. They prided themselves on turning the Garwin Manor into the best haunted house party two high school kids could manage.

**

College was harder than Reid thought it would be, especially since most of his friends were at different schools. The Halloween parties at college proved even better than the high school celebrations, though, and Reid always attended a couple at some point in the week leading up to the holiday. The actual night was reserved on behalf of tradition, for him and Tyler alone. Not even Caleb and Pogue got to share this night with them.

**

Reid turned when he felt fingers card through his hair, a grin splitting his face when he saw the expected culprit. Wrapping him in a fierce hug, he breathed in Tyler's familiar scent.

"Hey, babe. You're right on time for Reid and Tyler's Candy and Movie Extravaganza!"

Tyler grinned before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Soft, warm lips melded and tongues slid against each other. Hands grasped and caressed before fingers intertwined. Finally the boys separated, albeit reluctantly.

Reid smiled gently at the small pout gracing Tyler's mouth and stroked his cheek. "More of that later, Ty." He bounced on the balls of his feet, reminding Tyler of a little kid. "Right now we need to consume mass quantities of sugar and make fun of stupid horror movie characters that make bad decisions."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler agreed as they settled onto the couch with a plethora of candy.

**

It was halfway through their second movie when Tyler decided that later was now. He pulled the bag of Twizzlers out of Reid's hand and pushed him back on the couch. Reid moaned as he let Tyler take control. Demanding hands quickly removed clothing as hungry mouths met over and over.

Lubed fingers prepared an eager Reid before Tyler pushed inside. Reid groaned in pleasure, consumed by the competing sensations assaulting him: the pressure of Tyler's fingers on his body; the feel of Tyler's cock moving inside him; the throbbing and need for release in his own cock; the taste of sweetness as he explored Tyler's mouth; the electricity that skittered up his spine as Tyler licked his sensitive neck; the pounding of his heart; the moans when one of them touched just the right spot; the smell of Tyler's sandalwood cologne mixed with the heady perfume of sex. He tried to memorize it all.

**

Their lovemaking over too soon for his liking, Reid lay panting and blissed out. He pressed a kiss against Tyler's sweaty temple as he stroked down his boyfriend's back.  
"I love you so much, Tyler. I'll always love you," Reid whispered against Tyler's skin.

Tyler smiled before kissing Reid deeply. "I love you, too, Reid. Always."

Reid glanced over at the clock on the side table and saw that it was almost midnight. His heart lurched and he sighed, tightening his grip on Tyler before reluctantly letting him up to get dressed.

"I want you to stay," Reid demanded. "Don't leave."

Tyler looked at Reid with a sad smile. "You know I can only stay for Halloween, Reid. I have to go back."

Reid nodded. "I know. I know," he mumbled as he finished getting dressed. "I wish..." He broke off before completing his thought.

"Me, too, babe. Me too. I'll see you next time, okay?"

Reid could only nod, refusing to say goodbye as his eyes filled with tears. This part really sucked.

The digital clock clicked to midnight. Reid's heart broke as he once again watched Tyler fade away. It just wasn't fair. He dropped down onto the couch and pressed his face into the cushion, inhaling Tyler's scent as tears soaked the material.

**

The Covenant elders believed that Halloween night was a gateway between this world and the next, allowing spirits to cross over and visit loved ones. Growing up, Reid had never seen any evidence of this and remained skeptical. To him and his friends, it was just a kick-ass holiday.

There had been dozens of reasons over the years that Reid loved Halloween, but for the past three years, getting to see Tyler one more time surpassed them all. Maybe it was magic, maybe it was the universe. Whatever it was made sure that Halloween would always and forever be Reid's favorite holiday.

**

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write anything sad because I don't always handle angst well. However, I wanted to write a Halloween fic and this is the idea that came to me. I don't like Tyler being dead at all, but at the same time, there's something tragically romantic about him getting to be with Reid on this one night every year.
> 
> I didn't specify how Tyler died because that part isn't important to the story. It could have happened during his Ascension. He could have been killed by a drunk driver. I'll leave that up to your imagination.


End file.
